A Trip to Alaska
by Finnie
Summary: Alice plans a trip for all the Cullens to go to Alaska including Bella. How does this humor and romance filled trip work out with Bella? R
1. Telling Bella

Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie.

Alice plans a trip for everyone to go to Alaska.

Bella POV

I woke up to an unfamiliar feeling. Warmth. There wasn't a cold marble body against mine. I got out of the bed, quickly, and franticly looked around. Where was Edward?

"Edward! Where are you?" I screamed almost too loud.

Then, I cool brush of air went by and he was there. His arms wrapped around my waist, rocking us from side to side.

"Sorry, love. I didn't think you would wake so soon." He whispered in my ear.

" You scared me. I thought you left, for good."

I turned my body around, in his arms, so I was facing him.

" Now, you know I would never leave you again."

His face was serious. Then he pressed his cool lips against mine and removed his grip on my waist. Then, suddenly his serious face turned into a happy one.

"Now, Bella sweetie, you need to hurry. Alice has a surprise for you. I know, I know you don't like surprises but."

I cut him off.

"Exactly I don't like surprises so you better tell me right now." I was a little mad at him, for allowing Alice to do this to me again. He noticed my upset vibe and tried to calm me.

"If you hadn't cut me off then I could have told you that you were going to love it and I can absolutely not tell you." He smiled, my favorite crooked smile, which got my steamy mood down to a boil.

"Fine, give me a human moment to look presentable."

He quickly laughed then kissed me. "I knew you would be good." He stroked my hair then pushed me out the door.

I took a shower using my strawberry shampoo, which I knew that, for some odd reason, Edward liked. Once I got out of the shower, I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and got dressed. I stepped out of the shower to find Charlie waiting outside.

"Man, you take long, Bells. I have to be at work in 20 minutes." He said pointing to his watch.

"Sorry, Dad." I tried to walk away without him asking me where I was going but like usual he remembered to ask.

"Hey wait a minute cowgirl, where are you going so early in the morning?"

Darn it!

"Alice, wants to give me some type of surprise or something so I'm heading there."

I made sure I started my sentence with Alice, to loosen him up. "Oh well then…tell Alice I said hello".

Safe!

"Sure will".

Then, I shuffled quickly into my room. Edward stood there impatiently. "Okay, your ready, let's go!"

Edward quickly spit out of his lips. In a second, he pulled me into his arms, flew down the stairs, got to his car, buckled me in, and was driving on the road.

"Yes, I am ready." I said trying to catch my breath.

He was driving so fast, I dared to look at the meter. Another second had gone by and we were in driving up their driveway. Alice stood on the porch, jumping excitedly, yelling something I couldn't understand from inside the car. Alice ran to the car door, opened it, and pulled me out. I felt tumbled around for a second, trying to regain my strength from sudden time loop.

"Bella, you alright?" she asked, helping me keep my balance.

"Ya, just give me a second." I mumbled.

"Edward, carry her in so I can tell everyone my fantastic surprise." Everyone? I thought to myself. I guess Edward brought me inside because, the next second, I was laying on the Cullen's couch.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rose! Get your butts down here. I have a surprise for you!"

Alice called up stairs. She waited only a second.

"Now!" she screamed.

Instantly, all three were downstairs and sitting in a seat.

"Thank you." She politely said.

I could see she was trying her best to look professional. That didn't last long; a smile soared from cheek to cheek.

"Okay! I can't hold it in any longer! We are going to Alaska!" she jumped up in the air as she told us.

"What?" we all said in a harmony.

"So you guys I know that, I always drag you guys into different, shenanigans but this is already planned. Edward even helped." She pointed to Edward, whom had an embarrassed smile on.

"Traitor" Emmett exclaimed, giving him a dirty look.

"Thanks a lot!" I wined to him.

"Oh please, go for me. Bella, love please. It will be fun." He begged, sticking out his bottom lip to a pout..

I couldn't resist. As much as I didn't want to go, I couldn't say no to Edward.

"O…O…Okay!" A smile exploded onto his face. He grabbed my face and kissed me. After I recovered from the kiss. I looked to Alice.

"When do we leave?".


	2. Packing Bella

"Okay, so I bought you these boots because I could not resist!". Alice said, setting the pricey boots onto my bed.

"Alice, I said you could help me pack, not give me a new wardrobe!" I snapped.

"Oh come on, Bells, you know you like them.".

I glanced away from my suitcase and focused on the boots. Okay, so I did like them.

"I guess they're alright.". Alice floated over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I knew you would like them, plus I think Edward will like them too." I smiled at Alice's enthusiastic face.

"Your too much." I shook my head and continued packing. Then, there was a long slience.

"Hey, Bella. I would love to stay and continue" she quoted with her fingers.-"help"-"you pack and all but….". She was avoiding what she wanted to say.

"Just get on with it" I snapped.

"I have to go. Final preparations and all, you know. Be at my house in the morning around sixish" she explained.

"Alright. Go and do your duties, then. I'll be fine."

She smiled politely and climbed out my window without any trouble. Man, I wish I could be so smooth. I finished packing in record time which was weird for me, I was planning on it taking all night. Since I packed so quickly, I had some free time on my hands since Edward was out hunting before the trip. I didn't feel like going downstairs and talking to Charlie, I planned on writing him a note that I had left for the weekend and dealing with him when I got back. So, I doubled checked my suitcase for anything I has missed (knowing me, I'll forget something) and then I decided to take a shower. The hot water felt good against my stressed body. I took my time in the shower and leisurely diddle-daddled in the bathroom. It was early for me, only nine thirty but I decided to lay down. Hopefully, I would fall asleep. As my mind wondered, I had lost track of time. Suddenly, I felt something crawl into the bed. Edward. I turned around to face him.

"I thought you had gone hunting." I asked, relieved that he was there.

"I did" he spoke softly trying to keep the quietness in the room.

He grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"I missed you".

Then he pressed his icy lips to mine. I could hear my heartbeating fast. He could too, smiling but not disrupting the kiss. He broke away, still holding my face in his. I gasped for air.

"Thank you for going." He said. "Uh huh" I couldn't breathe quite yet. Then he let go of my face and pulled me close to his chest. "Go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day." He spoke into my hair. He began to hum my lullaby into my ear. I couldn't fight my heavy eyelids. I did what he told me too.


	3. Getting There With Bella

"One, two, three, four, five, six. We are all here!" Alice exclaimed so we all could here her.

We were all standing outside on the Cullen's porch with our bags at our sides. I looked a mess because it was way too early in the morning for me. While, of course, everyone else look like a mirror image of perfect. Alice had her traveler attire on and I had on sweats. Rosalie had on a simple but surprisingly stunning outfit on and I had on sweats. I knew that this was going to be a trip where my style was going to be the odd one out. Edward stood at my side with his arm around my waist; listening to the orders Alice was giving the group.

"Okay everyone, I called a car to pick us up and drive us to the airport. Once we get there…" I had to tune Alice out. She was driving me crazy.

When the van came, Emmett loaded all of our luggage into the van. Edward and I were the first to climb into the van.

"You excited?" Edward questioned me.

"I know that you know the answer." I glared at him.

"Ya, but I thought you might lie to me, just to make me happy." He smiled and pulled me closer to his side, despite the seatbelt telling him otherwise.

"In that case, I am just thrilled." I threw my hands up and imitated Alice.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?"

I smiled deviously at him. He shook his head and watched as the others loaded themselves inside.

"Good job Alice, way to get the smallest van they had." exclaimed Emmett, who was repositioning himself to fit inside.

"Shut up Emmett, your just so big it seems like the van is small." she shot back at him, sticking her tongue out. He returned the favor.

"I think you did a great job, babe" Jasper has finally spoken.

"Thank you so do I" she batted her eyelashes at him and blew him a kiss from the passenger seat, where she was sitting with the driver so she could direct him.

"Off to Alaska" she humorously order, pointing straight ahead.

Edward and I chuckled to each other at Alice's enthusiasm. I guess sometime during the van ride I had fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Edward's marble hand lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, love, we are here."

I felt his lips press against my cheek. My eyes instantly opened. I was still tired but I could sleep on the plane ride.

"It got so cold." I mumbled, trying to break the sleep.

Then, all of a sudden I realized I wasn't in the musty van anymore. I was on a plane. I heard a _ding _and a commotion of people getting up.

"Wait, how, Alaska, where, when, hotdog, ouch…" I couldn't think straight.

How could I have slept this long? I felt Edward's hand run across my jaw line.

"Bella, you have been asleep. I tried to wake you when the van got to the airport but you hit me." He chuckled and kissed me. I had no time to react back to the kiss.

"I hit you?" I was stunned.

"Yes, but not very hard. It was funny to see you so deep in sleep." He was smiling. I didn't respond because I heard annoyingly familiar voice.

"Cullen group, hello! We made it. I am so happy! Everyone stay put while the other passengers exited." Alice announced so that the whole aircraft could hear.

I lifted myself in my seat and grazed my sight thorugh the seats. Emmett and Rosalie were four rows behind us. Emmett noticed me awake and gestured a sleepy sign at me then laughed. I shot an angry look at him then laughed with him. I gazed some more and found where Alice and Jasper were seated. Right in the front probably so Alice could direct the pilots on the quickest route. I sat back down in my seat.

"Man, that's so weird." I said then looked at Edward, who was studying my every move.

"What, why are looking at me?"

He grinned. Then got up out of his seat and opened the overhead compartment.

"Let's go." He said, while bringing my travel bag down.

I looked to the head of the plane. Jasper was getting Alice's bag, while she was on the phone talking to the new van guy.

Once we made it out of the airport and into our new van that was supposed to take us to the place we were staying, I felt happy. Alaska was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I loved the people I was with and I loved the person who was sitting next to me. The van was filled with laughter, chatter, and arguing. When I finally came down to earth and focused on what was going on in the van, they were yelling about what color Power Ranger could beat up Emmett.

Then Edward whispered in my ear. "Beautiful isn't it?"

I looked at him and smiled. "The most".

He wrapped his arms around me and placed my head on his chest. "Not the most, I could think of something more beautiful." He was stroking my hair.

"What?"

He chuckled. "You, silly."

"Sure…" I didn't believe him.

He kissed my hair, then my forehead, and made his way to my lips.

I was so lost in the kiss, I didn't realized the car had stopped.

"Okay lovebirds! We are here!" Alice exclaimed.

I let go of the kiss and looked out the window. There was a cabin with a frozen over pond next to it and a hill that was covered in snow.

"Lets Go!" she yelled. Everyone was out of the car in a flash.


	4. Sledding With Bella

We all ran inside at once, trying to pick the best rooms. The cabin was huge and cozy. It had furniture in it so I assumed she had rented it. Edward was dragging me around the house looking for OUR room. Finally, he stopped.

"This one." He said, he looked hypnotized. He shook the gaze off.

"If you want it of course." He was trying to be considerate.

I smiled at him. "Its perfect." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and hurried inside to our room.

He has defiantly picked the best of the bunch. It wasn't the biggest but it wasn't the smallest room. It had it's own bathroom, which I favored. It had wood walls and the bed looked o-so comfy (I was the only one who cared). I was the one, now, hypnotized by the room. Edward's arms slid around my waist. I turned around in his arms. He looked into my eyes and started kissing me. This kiss was full of passion, something Edward didn't use too often. He walked me over to the bed and laid me down without breaking the kiss.

"Everyone, sledding!" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

Edward and I both stopped kissing and our eyes bugged out.

"You wanna?" he said, his eyes full of excitement.

"Lets go!" I said, pushing him off me and running out the door.

Sledding was something that seemed like I wouldn't like but for some strange reason, I was thrilled to go. Why the sudden change in heart? I blew off the question and grabbed all my winter gear. It consisted of a sweater, a jacket, a sweatshirt, a raincoat, and a larger warmer coat and that was only for my torso. Once, I applied all the necessary anti-freeze apparel on, I grabbed Edward and was out the door.

I found everyone on the hill next to the cabin. Laughing.

"Bella! I can't believe your going sledding! Actually, I can because I saw you going sledding but that's besides the point!" Alice yelled like I wasn't right next to her.

"I know! It just seems right. I'm not going by myself though." I tugged Edward closer to me. I heard him chuckle.

"Of course, we don't need a trip to the hospital, now." Then, Alice skipped off and grabbed a sled.

"You sure? We don't have to go down." Edward reassured me.

"But I want to." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Edward picked up a long sled and got in line behind Rosalie.

Emmett got in line behind us.

"Bella, you going down? This will be is bone-breaking." He laughed at his own joke.

"Very funny Emmett. Yes, I am going!" I confidently showed him.

"Well, you go girl!" He raised a fist to the air.

"Bella, we're up." Edward whispered in my ear.

He set the sled on the top of the hill. He motioned for me to sit in the front.

"I can't steer, I'll crash," I warned him.

"Yes you can, I'll be right behind you and if you do head for the trees then I'll grab the reins." I looked back at him and kissed him.

"This could be our last." I tried to be over dramatic for the sack of comedy. He laughed.

"Sit down, silly."

I sat in the sled and looked down. That was a stupid idea. I felt Edward get in the back of me. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I wasn't going to go down. It was too far. Nope.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"Umm N…" I couldn't finish before I felt the sled speed down the ice.

"Emmett!!!!!" I screamed as the sled dove faster and faster down the ice.

Then, we reached the bottom and I tumbled out of the sled. I was laying on the ground next to Edward. We were both laughing so hard.

"I can't believe…" Edward began.

"I know." I finshed.

He kissed the top of my nose. We were still laughing.

"Hey, get out of the way. Some of us want to sled here" Emmett called from the top of the hill. Edward helped me up.

I yelled up to Emmett, smiling. "I hate you."

He yelled back. "I love you too, sis" Then I heard his girl-like scream as he dove down the coarse.

"Wanna go again?" Edward asked me. His arm around my waist.

I looked to the hill. "Maybe later." We sat in the snow and watched the others go down. Edward pulled me into his lap.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my face.

"I love you too." I said as I looked up at the frosty sky.

"Everyone come on!" Alice yelled from inside. "Hide and Seek!"


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys! Thanks for all the support. I wanted to let you know this had been a blast! Chapter 5 should be posted soon. I hope to continue writing this story for many chapters to come.

Love and Thanks,

Finnie :)


	6. Hide and Seek With Bella

"Okay so this is how it works." Alice handed Rosalie a jar of Vaseline.

"What's this for?" she turned the jar in her hands.

"Put some up your nose." Alice explained joyfully like that wasn't an incredible weird answer.

"Put some up my where?" Rose's eyebrows lifted so it made creases in her forehead.

Alice shook her head and smiled. I looked up at Edward. His face was stuck like Rose's.

"If we are going to play hide and seek, it wouldn't be fair to Bella if we could just sniff her out so-o easily." She looked at me and smiled.

I don't know how my face looked probably something like horror. I couldn't speak that was just uh weird.

"Alice, you know that its not just her smell that attracts us to her, its her…" he hesitated. "being." Jasper spoke, for probably the fourth time during the trip.

Edward's grip around my waist grew tighter.

"Oh trust me I know that. You are just delicious, Bella. But it's better than nothing and it puts just a little challenge to it." She smiled the whole time she spoke. She was not going to let anyone ruin the fun.

I looked at everyone's face, it was unreadable. Alice nodded her head at Rosalie. Rosalie opened the jar and scooped up a handful of the gunk. She sniffed it and shivered. Then, unwillingly, she shoved it up her nose. Her face was stuck in pure terror. I couldn't help but chuckle. Emmett, of course, was laughing hysterically. She shot him an angry look. That only made him laugh harder. I feel Edward holding in a laugh. When she was done, she handed the jar to Emmett and smiled viciously. Rosalie walked toward me and sniffed me.

"Wow, covers the smell mildly. Enough that if I was far away, I might not recognize it." She walked away.

"Oh goodie, I'm glad. Is everyone vaselined up?" she scanned the room. Everyone's face was in discomfort. I felt bad that everyone had to do this all for me.

"This does feel a bit weird doesn't it? Alice wrinkled her nose.

Luckily, you couldn't see any of the stuff or I could have felt nausea. They all laughed. Jasper walked over and turned off the lights. A flashlight came on and turned towards Alice's face.

"Boys vs. Girls. No rules. Find and touch someone and then they become on your side. Girls hide first. Boys count in that corner for one minute. You can move your position, run and scream, whatever you want just don't get caught. All supernatural senses off too." She smiled and turned off the light.

It was dark. I was a little scared. I felt Edward kiss me on the cheek and then his grip slipped away from my waist. Then, I heard a voice from the darkness.

"Ready, set…" a hand grabbed my wrist. "Go!"

I was pulled in some direction by the hand. "Come on, Bella" Alice whispered.

"One, one thousand, two, two thousand…" the boys were counting.

I was running with Alice or more being pulled. My eyes were adjusting. I was shoved into a cold place and heard a door shut. I was having fun, surprisingly. I moved back to hide more in the room which, I had no idea was. I felt long and tube like fall on my head. I think it was a broom. I thought in my head. _Thanks, Alice for shoving me in a closet. So, original. _I couldn't help but have a smile on my face, though. I heard footsteps. I floated back behind some old coats and closed my eyes. I couldn't hear anything. I was lost in my thoughts of Edward. Time passed. When would he find me? I couldn't wait forever! My eyes opened. I couldn't help but look for Edward. I walked out of the closet. I stuck my hands out in front of me so I wouldn't fall. I tumbled around the log. I could hear the scream of Rosalie when I assumed Emmett found her. I continued to tumble around for a moment before I fell. I didn't hit the floor and I didn't expect to. I found myself mildly hurt from hitting the marble arms of a vampire.

"Bella, I'm supposed to find you." Edward.

I smiled. "I couldn't wait".

I heard him sigh then laugh. "Of course not. I knew where you were I just wanted you to feel like it was difficult for me."

"A little too difficult, you think." He laughed again.

He lifted me onto my feet. I was assuming he could see because his hands were holding my face. I looked up to where I thought his eyes should have been. I could feel him pulling me closer to his body. I knew it was his body because I felt the radiation of cold. Then, I felt his lips against mine moving. I was startled because I couldn't see but I moved mine along with his. He was getting passionate.. He slid his arm up my back. He spoke between breaths. "Bella". Kiss. "You know." Kiss. "I'll always come find you." Another kiss. "I know" I was breathless. I broke away only for a second to catch my breath. He kissed my neck while I inhaled. Then the lights came on. We both looked over to where the switch was. Alice.

"Great game. I think Bella was actually last to get caught!" she pointed to me.

"Who wants to play again?" Alice asked. I looked around. No one looked ready for another round.

"Fine!" she pleaded.

"We can just go to the Jacuzzi!".

"Jacuzzi!" We all said at once.


End file.
